


Rules

by GhostClimber



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Everyday Life, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rules, thankfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: Hibari Kyoya has always loved the rules.But he finds out not all of them are so clear and easy to follow...
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Rules

Hibari was sitting with his usual elegant composure on the coach in the office of the Boss.  
He was listening with attention to the usual weekly reports, which Sawada was numbering with care, reading from a badly hand-written sheet.  
He allowed himself to point out a few things, which Sawada took note of on another sheet, probably to discuss them later with Reborn.  
-Sawada.- Hibari said all of a sudden, interrupting his nervous tale of the last recognitive mission held by the Varia in the North of Italy.  
-Yes? Hibari-san?- Sawada asked, raising his eyes from the sheet. His hazel eyes met Hibari's, who suffocated with anger a shiver of emotion: since he had met that funny guy, he had always asked himself how could he be so sensitive and selfless, and still he hadn't found an answer.  
-Do you meet each Guardian separately? Isn't that a waste of time?- Sawada straightened his back and let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head: -Well, no, I actually meet all the others together and then I inform you.  
-That's why you call me every Friday morning?- Hibari asked. Finally, some pieces of the puzzle was starting to take their places.  
-Yes, so I can tell the others your part without causing you troubles!- Sawada unbuttoned his jacket. He was clearly unease wearing a formal dress, but after an argument that had been described as “exhilarate”, Reborn had forced him to wear as it was better for his role.  
Hibari had complimented with Sawada for that, at the time: after all, a Boss who is dressing in a three pieces dress was something that followed the unwritten rules of the situation.  
Hibari got back with his mind to the main business, ignoring Sawada who was loosening his necktie: for some unknown reason, he was starting to sweat profusely.  
-You take this disturb with the sole purpose of not causing me troubles?- he asked for a confirmation. Sawada nodded convincingly and Hibari stayed, thoughtful, with his eyes blandly perched on the note sheets that Sawada had put on the coffee table between them.  
He was completely unconscious of the aura of seducing menace he was spreading, his mind was completely focused on the absurd courtesy which, he had just realized, Sawada had been giving him since a long time. For sure, being on the phone for an hour in the morning, have a meeting with those stupid Guardians and then meet him separately to tell him everything was a thorn in his side: Sawada could simply not give a damn, tell him date and hour of the meeting and to hell with the Cloud Guardian' scarce inclination towards any form of social meeting.  
It would have been more correct that Hibari tolerated the presence of the other Guardians, he told himself, then he focused a possible scenario.  
Gokudera yelling every three minutes his loyalty to the Tenth and his position as a Right Hand Man.  
Yamamoto laughing his Mickey Mouse laughter.  
Sasagawa reporting his part, constantly using any possible derivation of the word “extreme”.  
That Lambo idiot trying to speed up the meeting to go out with some chick.  
That Chrome girl looking around with the face of someone who doesn't have a clue, and sometimes that Mukuro herbivore intervening, speaking from the girl's body.  
He shivered.  
-You see why I'm sparing you the suffering?- Sawada said, then he giggled; he promptly stopped when Hibari's glance pierced through him, and he put up an expression which would have been more right at the bedside of a dying friend instead of a meeting with a subject.  
-You fear me.- Hibari realized. A tiny drop of sweat appeared on Sawada's forehead, and he gasped. He took a deep breath, then said: -Yes, you scare the hell out of me. But I also understand that for who you are you don't like crowds and chaotic situations. And believe me, after the last video conference with the Varia I can't blame you at all.- Sawada's stare went distant and dark; Hibari had a nervous jump at the thought of that hairy swordsman yelling “VOOOIII” at any given time, in random moments of the conversation. That only would have been enough for Hibari to take the first flight to Italy and punish him with his tonfas.  
-Anyway,- Sawada went on, while he focused back again on Hibari, -I don't understand very much how all of this Mafia thing works, but I think it's a Boss' duty to make so that his Guardian feel at ease. If with you that means not joining our meetings, I'm ok with that.  
-Sawada, I'm...- Hibari hesitated. He was deeply touched by that small gesture of affectione: at his memory, no one ever did something for him which was not lead by the sacred terror he caused in his neighbours. -Flattered.- he eventually concluded, finally finding a word cold enough not to reveal his turbulence.  
-Don't mention it.- Sawada answered with a small, relieved smile, then he raised his arm with a brisk movement, bent it and looked at his watch: -Shall we go on?- he asked, -I have agreed with Enma that I will call him before dinner, I'd like to end this in time.- as a conditioned reflex, Hibari too looked at the time, barely moving the wristband of his dress shirt, with an almost imperceivable movement of his fingers. It was a quarter to seven, ant they barely were at the half of Sawada's notes. At that rate, it would take them another hour at least, and at that point Sawada would have had to delay his phone call.  
-We can go on tomorrow.- he said, without adding any courtesy form: he guessed that a mere “if you prefer” would give Sawada the assist to refuse, and he didn't want to disturb him any further.  
He was willing to accept the courtesy of the exemption from the meetings, which had to be some damn freak shows, but he couldn't tolerate his boss to postpone his own personal engagements to meet with the favour of a subject. It simply was against the rules.  
He got up, without waiting for an answer, and asked: -At what time it could be good for you?- Sawada hesitated and looked around frantically, as if he expected to find an answer in the walls. He jumped on his feet, then, and he went to his desk, where he consulted his sgenda: -I am free at ten tomorrow morning, if that's...  
-Tomorrow morning at ten will be perfect. Good evening, Sawada.- Hibari slightly bowed at the Boss, who reciprocated blabbering something, then he got out.

-I mean, this is the first time ever that Hibari is nice with me.- Tsuna said at the phone. He had taken off his jacket and necktie, and was comfortably waving on his office chair, his feet only covered by socks crossed over one another and placed on the desk: -Do you think he's sick or what?- Enma laughed.  
-Oh, Tsuna, you may have unwillingly burned him!- he declared.  
-What?!  
-Do you think the rules state that a boss must waste his time to get the back of his Guardian who doesn't want to attend the meetings?  
-It's not that he doesn't want to, it's that he would kill all the others! Morover, which rules?  
-The rules! In general!- Tsuna pictured his friend gesticulating and smiled. In fact, he thought, what Enma had said was logical. Then, a spine-chilling image filled his mind: -Oh, hell, what if tomorrow he comes back with his tonfas and bites me to death because I broke the rules?!- Enma laughed for a solid ten minutes.

Hibari slowly walked towards the Vongola Base. He was in advance, so he could llow himself to think about the matter of the previous day.  
In the heat caused by the unusual embarrassment he hadn't realized, but later on he had figured out he had once again imposed himself on the Boss; the thing had raised a lot more than a few questions.  
He had always been loyal to the rules, to him everything has always been simple and logic, all divided into black and white: you can do this thing, you can't do that thing.  
But now, it seemed to him that the rules of the game were much more complicated then the one he was used too, and the question needed a firm stance.  
The most logical solution would have been, obviously, to tell Sawada not to waste his time and tell him that he would be attending the meetings, but would he be able to hold his position? Hibari didn't believe so. Probably it would have only been a matter of time before he brutalized the other Guardians for their chaos, even if it definitively was against the rules.  
On the other hand, refusing the offer of face to face meetings would have been like opposing a clear decision taken by the Boss: and disobeying a direct order would have been the maximum point of breaking the rules. By then, he could as well rip the picture with the rules of Namimori middle school, throw it on the floor and step on it.  
-Ah! Tanaka kun, you shouldn't have!- an irritating voice chirped at Hibari's left, and he turned around to gave the screaming monkey a killer look. A girl was taking a paper cup from the hands of a boy, who said: -With all you do for me, Kumiko chan, that's the least I can do!Please, accept it.- the girl blushed. Hibari kept looking at them, while an idea took form in his mind; but Sawada hated coffee, and Hibari never cared to discover something else about his tastes.  
-Well then, thank you, Tanaka kun.- the girl said, then she bent forward and kissed the boy. Hibari whistled to gain their attention and said: -No public displays of affections.

Hibari knocked at the door of Sawada's office at ten o'clock precisely.  
-Come in.- said Sawada's voice from inside, and Hibari obeyed. The Boss was on the phone, but he covered it to whisper: -Give me a second, I have to get rid of the Cedef. I'll be yours in a minute.- then, to the person he was talking to, he said: -No, dad, listen. Hibari just came in, we have an appointment. I'll hear from Xanxus too, but to me it is still early to intervene. We'll discuss it in the afternoon, bye.- he put down the phone and stretched his back.  
-Ah, and this one's gone, too. The Santoro Famiglia keeps pushing to have a major role in the organisation, but...  
-The Santoros are a bunch of idiots. If I were you, I'll trow them out.- Hibari interrupted him, still standing in front of the door. Sawada usually waited for him sitting on the sofa, which was useful to tell Hibari where to sit. Now, with him behind his desk, he didn't know wheter to sit in front of it or on the couch, as he always did.  
-I agree. But up until now there was no direct attack. Until they are calm, I think it's enough to leave them be.- Sawada said. Hibari nodded.  
Sawada opened a drawer and produced the same sheets of the evening before, then he got up and left his desk. Hibari, uncomfortable standing with his hands empty, said: -I had thought about bringing you a cup of coffee.  
-Well, thank you but I don't drink it. Thank you anyway for your thought.- Sawada answered with a smile, then he got closer and brushed Hibari's elbow with his fingers to push him towards the couch.  
Hibari let himself being directed, dumbfolded: it was the first time that Sawada dared to touch him, before then he had always kept a safe distance. He vaguely asked himself what could that mean, then he focused on what remained of the summary of the meeting; naturally, he gave the best of his attention, contested what was to be contested and approved what there was to be approved.  
An hour later, Sawada rapidly wrote one last note then he stretched: -Alright, this one is done as well. Thank you for your time, Hibari san.  
-Sawada. You don't have to thank me. You're the one giving me time I shouldn't be allowed to take from you.  
-Oh, come on, don't be silly. I told you, I care about my friends being comfortable, meeting you aside is not a problem.- Hibari thought at Sawada's agenda, which he had seen the evening before: it was filled with notes, every one of them probably referred to an appointment, and yet in his stupid good heart, Sawada didn't seem to think that meeting him separately was a waste of time. Or, at least, so he wanted Hibari to believe. Sawada brought his own arm in front of his face, looked at his watch and said: -Oh, no, it's eleven already. I have to call Xanxus and convince him not to slash the Santoros.  
-Let him do it, one less problem.- Sawada stared at hibari for a long moment, then he burst into laughter: -You know, I'm tempted! But no, I can't just eliminate all the people that cause me trouble. If I did, there would be five people left in the world and I should go around with a gun with darts filled with tranquilizers to put Gokudera to sleep every time he starts freaking out.  
-And Sasagawa every time he starts blabbering.- Sawada laughed again, a crystal and sincere sound that for some reason caused a shiver in Hibari's chest. The eyes of the Boss caught his Guardian's, shiny and lightened: -Ah, I needed a good laugh. Thank you.- he got up then, and Hibari did the same. Sawada walked around the coffee table to lead Hibari at the door and, on the doorstep, he raised a hand. He said: -I mean it. Meeting you alone is not a problem. It's quite pleasant, in fact, to spend an hour a week with someone who doesn't scream, doesn't cry and doesn't try to shoot me.  
Hibari took the hand that was being presented to him and shook it; the scene he had seen that very moment crossed his mind, and he held Sawada's hand. He pulled him closer. With fast but goofy gestures, he leaned over the Boss and caressed his lips with his own.  
-Well then, thank you, Sawada.- he said, then went out, leaving the Tenth Vongola Boss wondering why on Earth he couldn't have one single Guardian,one and one only, who was in his right mind.


End file.
